gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B (Photo-Novel)
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY B Format: photonovel (2002-2003) Story: Tomohiro Chiba which follows the main SEED storyline in Gai Murakumo of the mercenary group Serpent Tail point of view. Characters Serpent Tail Kazahana Aja Coordinator; 6 years old, highly intelligent daughter of Loretta; because of her background she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness, and she serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. Loretta Aja Natural; the only woman among members of Serpent Tail; explosives expert and tactician; mother to Kazahana Aja; very popular among the mercenaries. former member of EA, left to have coordinator child (kazahana). Elijah Kiel Coordinator/Natural; Gai's wingman, pilots a custom ZGMF-1017 GINN and later a ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, each with a blade-like head crest; before joining Gai he was with ZAFT alongside his best friend Goud Veia (whom he killed as Goud begged him as a friend to end his suffering due to the split personality); he has a very handsome look; although he is a Coordinator he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator, so his MS maneuvering skills are poor; through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, however, he polished his maneuvering skills, and has improved substantially. On his mobile suit "2" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Elijah's GINN has great sentimental value, since he used parts from Veia's GINN to repair it; this is why he continued to pilot the GINN even as it became greatly outdated, switching to his new ZAKU only because his GINN was badly damaged. Gai Murakumo Coordinator, a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis; he goes where the money takes him, and is friends with fellow pilot Elijah Kiel; nobody knows his past, when he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the group "Socius" of the Earth Alliance for combat use. His combat ability was completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. On his mobile suit "1" is incorporated on its Serpent Tail emblem. Reed Wheeler Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's Laurasia-class frigate; former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts with the EA; known alcoholic. Junk Guild Lowe Guele Natural; engineer, pilot and technician, pilots the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame; first operated from the HOME, with the Professor, Kisato Yamabuki, and Liam Garfield; later transferred to ReHOME. Liam Garfield Coordinator (he is a Coordinator with gene modifications while his twin brother is a Natural, since the Garfields wanted to bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators); because of his unique background he has a habit of observing the Naturals' behaviors (especially Lowe); a member of the Junk Guild, pilots a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. Kisato Yamabuki Natural, fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor. She has the hobby of collecting memorabilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn. She lacks self confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting, pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. Prayer Reverie Coordinator; pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought, has extremely good Newtype potential, due to the fact that he is a failed Al Da Flaga clone (or possibly, given his age, a clone of Mu La Flaga, but this is never confirmed); rival of Canard Pars, supposedly dies in November C.E. 71 due to flaws in the cloning process, but actually faked his death to convince Canard to change his life. Orb Union Rondo Mina Sahaku Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku royal family of the Orb Union and sister of Rondo Ghina. More empathetic and calm than her brother. She inherits and pilots his Gold Frame after his death. Earth Alliance Ivan Zamboise When Hyperion Unit 3 was severely damaged near Artemis by MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L pilot Gai Murakumo, who quite by accident discovered that the anti-beam coating on his Tactical Arms sword allowed it penetrate the "Armure Lumiere" beam shield. It was later repaired and handed over to Eurasian Federation pilot Ivan Zamboise, who used it to fight on behalf of those in Western Eurasia who want freedom from the Alliance. Gerard Garcia In Gundam Seed Astray, however, after the "Umbrella of Artemis" was destroyed by Blitz and the Archangel has escaped, he contracted with the Serpent Tail mercenary company for defense of the base; held Elijah Kiel hostage when he wants to acquire the Astray Red Frame to make up for the lost of the Strike; when Gai Murakumo fights with Lowe Guele and successfully bringing the Red Frame close to the control room, the situation reverses and Garcia was held hostage by Elijah. As shown in X Astray, he was spared by the Serpent Tail, and ended up as the commander of Canard Pars. However, his failure to acquire the N-Jammer Canceller prior to the Atlantic Federation receiving it from Rau Le Creuset through Fllay Allster resulted in him being demoted. His eventual fate post-SEED remains unknown. Edward Harrelson Natural; Earth Alliance ace pilot; pilots a F-7D Spearhead fighter jet, GAT-01 Strike Dagger, GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger, GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, and GAT-X133 Sword Calamity; prefers hand-to-hand combat; also called "Ed the Ripper"; his former lover was Alliance underwater ace Jane Houston; a prominent member of the U.S.S.A. rebellion against the Earth Alliance. Jean Carry Ex-EA, First-generation Coordinator; an engineering professor and MS pilot. After his parents' death and the anti-Coordinator atmosphere on Earth he moved to PLANT; He is known as "Glittering Star J" because he pilots white colored mobile suits that glitters in the battlefield, and being a Coordinator who fights for the EAF he considered himself a "Joker"; upon seeing a white mobile suit in the battlefield all his opponents are intimidated and lost the will to fight; when he piloted the Longer Dagger in the Battle of Panama, he fought against Yzak Joule and his GAT-X102 Duel. When ZAFT activated the Gungnir system Jean's MS was disabled, but Yzak refused to attack a defenseless opponent and left. He piloted a captured ZGMF-1017 GINN and a GAT-01D Long Dagger for the Earth Alliance before defecting to the Junk Guild, then piloted an MBF-M1 Astray after joining the Clyne Faction shortly before the end of the Bloody Valentine War. He is the only one in the Bloody Valentine War who has piloted mobile suits from all three major powers. Zaft Miguel Aiman While on patrol, Miguel discovers the culprit behind the attacks: Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. Miguel's GINN is damaged in combat with Gai's own custom GINN, forcing him to switch over to a standard GINN for the attack on Heliopolis on January 25th. Mikhail Coast He was a physician before joining ZAFT; while he has no interest in social or political matters, he joined ZAFT because he is interested in war; he became a physician not with the goals of saving patients but just to satisfy his curiosity about the human body; always put his own interests as the highest priority and distrust others; with his observation skills and mobility he controls the mobile suit controller like a doctor uses scalpels; he treats battles like the progression of a disease, and likes to speak with medical terms during battles, such as referring the enemies as "tumors" that requires operations for removal; nicknamed the "Doctor" because he can determine the core of the enemies like infected areas and quickly deals with it and is feared by the enemies; pilots the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type. Shiho Hahnenfuss Elite pilot, wears the red uniform of the ZAFT ace pilots; she was doing research on the beam weapon systems on the new CGUE Deep Arms because there were many problems and with help from Yzak she was able to complete the mobile suit; also nicknamed the "Housenka" (Balsam) by Yzak Joule because of her combat skills (since beams are shooting out in all directions like a blossoming flower), and she wears the balsam as her personal mark; piloted the ZGMF-515 CGUE and YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms. Goud Veia Coordinator; originally a soldier of the ZAFT forces, and later left the military because he hates the war; he is a ZAFT ace along with Miguel Aiman & Elijah Kiel, and he was the best of the three and wears the red ace uniform; with his outstanding skills he brought ZAFT many victories turning the tide to OMNI ENFORCERS Mass Forces; during and after the Eleven Month War, Goud develops a split personality problem, one personality is kind, helpful, the other is revengeful and wants to kill anyone around him, including Elijah Kiel; he pilots a customized red colored GINN with exceptional combat ability. History Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo and Elijah Kiel were on a mission to take dowm a Zaft station, after they complited their mission they tried to escape.While on patrol, Miguel discovers the culprit behind the attacks.Gai Murakumo battles Miguel Aiman's GINN while Elijah Kiel In his GINN battles a squad of GINNs. Miguel Aiman's GINN is damaged in combat with Gai's custom GINN, forcing him to switch over to a standard GINN for the attack on Heliopolis on January 25. Also, Gai's custom GINN was too damaged in combat with Miguel Aiman's GINN, and had to pilot his custom Moebius. Later on, Gai and His team were hired by Rondo Mina Sahaku to retrive MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame and MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame.